Unexpected Happenings
by Broken-Wings101
Summary: Hermione loves Ron, or does she? A small head injury plus a charms reliever equals one big mistake! Written for the Summer Lovin Challenge


Hermione was walking down the hall to Charms, smiling to herself. Today was her 2 month anniversary with Ron; unfortunately he was sick and was stuck in bed today.

'Oh well,' she thought, 'I'll just go see him before lunch.'

"Ah, Miss Granger thanks for joining us, 10 points from Gryffindor for being Tardy." Hermione jumped she hadn't realized that; one, she was late for class and two, that she had even entered the class,

"Sorry Professor Flitwick." She replied. Most of the class sniggered at her reply,

"Well, Miss Granger, if you had turned up to class on time and were actually looking at me, you would know that I am actually not Professor Flitwick." Hermione looked up and blushed, it was Fred Weasley!

"Fred?" she asked.

"Actually Miss Granger, I am Professor Weasley today." Hermione blushed again,

"Sorry sir, I'll just go sit down." She quickly picked up her stuff and sat down at the first empty seat. Unfortunately for her this seat was the closest one to the front, and also the closest one to Fred. Which meant that, that combined with her abilities, would mean she was probably going to get picked on a lot, and 5 minutes into class her prediction came true,

"Miss Granger, could you please hand these out." Fred said, gesturing to the box on his right. Hermione nodded and stood up, not watching where she was walking she took a step,

"Miss Granger, watch out!" Was the last thing she heard before her head hit the ground and she blacked out.

Hermione could see what looked like a light coming from above her, and she rubbed her eyes,

"Ah, Miss Granger, I see you're awake now." As her vision came back into focus, she could see that there were 3 people standing around her; Madam Pomfrey, Harry, and Fred? She tried to sit up but as she did pain burst through her head,

"Ow!" she cried,

"Hermione, it's recommended that for the time being you don't sit up, you have after all just suffered a major fall." Fred told her.

"I will go and tell Ron that you are ok." Harry said and he ran off. Madam Pomfrey left soon after, saying that Hermione will be fine as long she doesn't try to move too much. That left just Fred and Hermione all alone in the Hospital Wing,

"Ron wanted to come see you as soon as Harry told him you had fallen and hurt yourself, but Madam Pomfrey said no as he is still sick." Fred explained seeing Hermione's confused face.

"Um, Fred?" Hermione asked, "What exactly did I trip over?"

"It was a rabbit; it must have escaped from Professor McGonagall's classroom, and decided to stop right where you were walking. I hope you're ok, after all it was partly my fault, after all I was the one that got you to stand up and made you walk right where the rabbit was." He reached over and slipped his hand into hers, and gently rubbed his thumb over her hand. Hermione blushed and tried to pull her hand away,

"You know what Hermione? When you tripped and hit your head, I was really worried about you, not just as a friend or even as my baby brothers girlfriend, I was worried about the beautiful girl that I had known for years, but wish I knew better." Fred whispered in her ear. Hermione tried not to blush from what he said, instead she looked at him, really looked at him and saw what she never saw before. She always saw Fred as the rule breaking prankster, Ron's older brother. Now she saw his cool blue eyes, and his red hair, that wasn't as red as Rons, she also felt a longing in her heart that she had never felt before, not even with Ron. She had this urge to lean forward and kiss him, but her brain was reminding her about her boyfriend 7 levels above her, who was sick in bed, and the fact that today was her 2 month anniversary with him. She couldn't kiss his older brother, or could she?

"Fred, I think you should go, I need to get some sleep. I'm really tired." She said without meeting his eye, she knew that the second she looked into his eyes, she would most likely kiss him. Fred got up off the chair he was sitting on, he had an almost hurt look in his eyes,

"Oh, ok," he said, "sleep well." He walked out of the room without looking back, but Hermione couldn't take it, she jumped out of bed and chased him down the corridor, where she jumped into his arms and kissed him with more passion than she had ever kissed anyone. When the kissed ended, she noticed students were staring at her, one of which was giving her a look of disbelief, it was Ron!

"Hermione, why?" he asked, but she was interrupted before she was able to answer him,

"What do you think you're doing? Miss Granger, get back to the hospital wing and into bed." Madam Pomfrey sounded extremely annoyed and Hermione turned and slowly walked back down the corridor to the hospital wing, with a very forlorn look on her face. What had she done?

**AN – this story was written for the Twin Exchange's Summer Lovin challenge.**

**Hope you like it! **

**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione

**Prompt: **Rabbits

**Quote: **"What do you think you're doing?"

**Theme: **Charms Class


End file.
